Conventionally, molded articles obtained by molding propylene resin compositions are used as automobile components or consumer electrical product components. Such a propylene resin composition includes not only a propylene polymer but also a copolymer of ethylene and an α-olefin having not less than 4 carbons, an inorganic filler, etc.
For example, JP-A-2009-79117 discloses a polypropylene-based resin composition formed by formulating prescribed amounts of a polypropylene having a melt flow rate at 230° C. of 20 to 300 g/10 min., an ethylene/α-olefin copolymer or ethylene/α-olefin/diene copolymer having a melt flow rate at 230° C. of less than 0.4 g/10 min., an ethylene/α-olefin copolymer having a melt flow rate at 230° C. of not less than 0.5 g/10 min but less than 20 g/10 min, a modified polypropylene, and a surface-modifying agent.
Furthermore, JP-A-2003-286383 discloses a polypropylene-based resin composition including prescribed amounts of a propylene-ethylene block copolymer, a copolymer rubber of ethylene and an α-olefin having 3 to 20 carbons having a density 0.85 to 0.885 g/cm3, an inorganic filler, and a fatty acid amide.
Moreover, JP-A-2006-111864 discloses a polypropylene-based resin composition including prescribed amounts of a propylene-ethylene block copolymer, a random copolymer rubber including a random copolymer rubber of ethylene and an α-olefin having 4 to 20 carbons having a density 0.85 to 0.885 g/cm3 and a melt flow rate at 190° C. of not more than 5 g/10 min., and a random copolymer rubber of ethylene and an α-olefin having 4 to 20 carbons having a density 0.85 to 0.885 g/cm3 and a melt flow rate at 190° C. of not less than 10 g/10 min., an inorganic filler, and a fatty acid amide.